1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a process for replacing printing sleeves in a printing machine in which printing sleeves that are not required for the printing process are mounted in at least one storage device. The transportation of the printing sleeves necessary for replacement between the storage device and the printing machine is performed by at least one transportation device that has printing sleeve retaining devices which bring the printing sleeves into a position that facilitates their replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a process for replacing printing sleeves in a printing machine according to the generic term of claim 1.
For the processing of printing jobs it is frequently necessary to replace the printing motifs of the print rollers of a printing machine. For the purpose of being able to execute this job changeover as quickly and easily as possible, frequently only the printing sleeves carrying the printing motifs and lying on the roller mandrels are replaced.
The unpublished patent application DE 102 23 414 suggests a transportation device for printing sleeves with several carrying mandrels for accommodating the printing sleeves. Every two adjoining carrying mandrels have a distance between them that corresponds to the distance of the print roller and the anilox roller in their set-up positions. Both these carrying mandrels form one row inside the transportation device. The transportation device can be coupled to a lifting device by means of which it can move horizontally and vertically with respect to the printing machine.
If a printing sleeve is supposed to be replaced, the operating personnel must first equip the transportation device with the printing sleeves to be inserted into the printing machine. The operating personnel also has to position the transport device with the help of the lifting device in front of the printing unit in which the printing sleeves to be replaced are located, so that two free carrying mandrels are positioned in front of the print rollers. Then the printing sleeves located on the print roller mandrels can be pulled out by the operating personnel. Subsequently, the transportation device is placed in a new position in order to bring the printing sleeves into a suitable position for fitting them on the roller mandrels. Then the printing sleeves can be fitted. If necessary, the process is carried out similarly for additional printing units.
In the described process for the replacement of printing sleeves of a printing machine, the operating personnel equips the transportation device without observing any predetermined arrangement of the printing sleeves. Thus the operating personnel must independently plan the arrangement of the printing sleeves in the transportation device. This arrangement is in part disadvantageous for the set-up process. Additionally, it also entails the risk of an erroneous allocation of the printing sleeves to the roller mandrels.